The mountain's green leaf
by wayward-soul 2727
Summary: Upon a scouting mission a child of skin pale as snow, hair fair as strays of sunlight and ears pointed as the mountain's peek is found. An attachment is bound to two of the unlikely sort which take the child as their own for him to indulge in an adventure which goes beyond measure. * * (Hobbit LORT AU Legolas is the son of Thorin and Dwalin [DWORIN FOR EVAH] and later Legimli)
1. Chapter 1

The eve was dark and cold. The wind howled in the endless darkness a battle there had been… a battle with victory by dwarven hand. It had been quick and merciless blood had been spilled yet only the orcs had fell. Thorin, Balin, Dwalin accompanied by a small army of 15 other dwarves had been scouting the forest path which lingered before their newly founded home when the horrid reek of burned flesh had been smelt and the tainted cursed black tongue had been heard. Orcs had camped near their Mountain a poor choice of settlement. They had slathered the beast nearly with eyes closed. It took but an hour for their swords to be retired and their wounds to be tended. Thorin the crownless king circled the camp, in the fire laid a have devoured corps it's flesh burned and bones which were taller than some of his company a man had been slathered that night. From a distance a sound had been heard Thorin denied it telling himself it had been an owl or crow he went along with his investigating. He approached his company where his men had been looting the Orcs luggage. They where crowded in one particular close circle where one held a wooden object by the looks of it. The sound came again he brushed it past his mind again. When he tried to close in the man who held the object an oaf of a dwarf stood in front of him by his own curiosity. A nerve twitched at this he gave out a slight cough which at last caught their attention.

"What have you found?" he asked dully in hope to suppress the curiosity of his voice. They turned to him the dwarf who he recognized as Farek son of Therek held an elvish bow. The bow was one of the perfect yet it was clearly elvish made 'it gave some explanation to the long bone which the fire had nearly devoured' thought the dwarven king. "My lord many of the loot are not of orc yet of elves we found some women's clothed and jewels earring of silver and laced necklaces. 'More explanation' Thorin thought yet again. The looting continued and so did the investigation as faint track of feet dragging had been found leading away the fire and the sound came again and again, Thorin was begging to wonder if I was truly but a beast of bird. Thorin neared a small bush and the nearer he stood the louder it became. Slowly he was crouching near the bush the sound becoming weaker yet erratic. His hand closed around the bush's end tugging slightly at it and then. Something grabbed his shoulder he nearly jumped at the intrusion. He turned to meet his lover's gaze looking at him with confusion a brow lifted to tattoos and the other closed around his eye. Dwalin went to speak yet Thorin hushed him by pointing his index at his own lips. In a quick tug they found a sight now in all the gods they would have expected.

A child

And no ordinary child by dwarven costumes. A child of skin pale as snow, hair blond as the faintest rays of sun and ears pointed as the mountain's peek. "An elf" a dwarf nearly shouted. Thorin was lost for words among his fair feature blood strained and bruises and cuts lingered, dark circles devoured his fragile eyes and his body shook in shock. "An elfling" Balin corrected as he made his way past the other dwarves to crouch besides the king. Balin's words were true the elf looked nearly as young as his nephews younger even, no more than a babe even thorin would give him 3 to 4 winters at most. Balin neared the child placing a hand on its head he retreated at the very touch. At his turn Thorin did the same thou the child's body was as cold as ice his fore head was as hot as the dragon's flame. It mumbled in its unconscious state of mind, tears where shedding throw closed eyes _"__Naneth"_ it asked again and again. Thorin did not comprehend what it wished for yet Balin's brow closed in together, and it brought curious glances to him from Thorin and Dwalin. Seeing this Balin sighed "It asked for its mother" he said nearly in a sorrowful tone. 'A final explanation' he thought the riddle of the fire devoured longed limbed figure had been solved. Thorin felt a clump of air trap itself in his troth he did not understand why nor did he understand the actions he took after. He took of his coat a wrapped it around the frail body holding it near to him he felt something fall from the form yet it was light and did but the faintest 'thud' as he made contact with the earth bellow. "The child needs medicine and care we will take him to my kin Oin he shall know what to do. Dwalin followed closely behind Thorin their company silent.

Thorin handed the child to Dwalin who held it awkwardly in a faint movement he idly stroked a hair away from its face. The child melted to the touch and shifted itself in Dwalin's arms, tightening a hand around the dwarven warrior's hand. Dwalin looked at it in shock he was lost for words he gave it a faint squeeze back, yet it was not made to hurt the elfling yet to reassure it. Once Thorin was well seated on his pony he gave out his arms, Dwalin had almost brushed it off as he was captivated by the small child which was in pain. It was clear in Dwalin's eyes he was ready to kill any orc which he crossed for doing such a thing to the child. Yet in his eyes compassion had also indulged itself and that's what made him give the child back to Thorin, he would cross the gates of Moria if it meant the child could be cured. A child which he knew not it's name, a child which was his enemy, a child he so quickly attached himself to, a child… a child which was merely a child in world too cruel for his innocence.

Dwalin handed Thorin the child, Thorin placed his fur coat so it's entire frame was well protected one arm not leaving the frail body the other steering his pony's reins. "Come we leave with pace, the quicker we move the faster we will arrive home." Thorin nearly galloped before finishing his sentence, yet a yelp from Balin's behalf stopped him. Balin approached his pony a sliver lace in hand. Yet the lace turned out to be more than a lace but a necklace a pendent in fact which a child's name was carved on to keep the bad spirits at bay. "Thorin you might want to see this" he said Thorin shot him a curious look "you will need this when he wakes up" he added for it was unknown to him that Balin knew his plan's for the child before he even knew what they were. A dwarf from further in the rank snickered "And why would we care if he woke up" he laughed. Dwalin gave him a glare that made the dwarf pray to Mahal looks didn't kill. "What does it say" Thorin asked as he placed the pendent around the fair haired child. "His name" Balin said. Thorin nearly rolled his eyes. "And his name is?" he asked. Balin merely smirked "Legolas… his name is Legolas Thorin" he patted the king on the arm. Thorin shot him another curious glance. "Legolas" he repeated as if to practice the name upon doing so making the child stir. Thorin found himself in awe at the pale's hand strong grip in the weaken state. The child possessed strength, dwarven strength and it did not go unnoticed.


	2. Chapter 2

Indeed the ride returning to the mountain was made with pace daylight had not even began to shine yet and they had already returned to their home. Thorin all but jumped off his horse and began to run to healers as Legolas became weaker in his arms. With all precaution not to make his injuries worst he race throw the mountain's stoned corridors. Not minding the civilians asking or screaming in alarm as the king under the mountain ran the corridors of his own home a babe in hand. Yet to his right a figure kept pace with him Dwalin his found lover ran all the same pushing dwarves out of the way for him and Thorin to pass. At long last upon reaching the healers' doors Dwalin kicked them open and Thorin barged in the Oin jumped from the desk he sat at nearly emptying all of his ink upon his notes. Thorin ran to the nearest bed and laid Legolas upon it. Oin got in the room and seated water bowl and wet cloth besides Legolas. Thorin Took immediate action picking the cloth straining the water and placed it upon the child's brow. Legolas still mumbled in his sleeping state it began to worry the king when the shaken did not stop no matter how warm they tried to keep him. After a few moments Oin was ready to start peeling away the child's clothes, Oin gave Thorin a curious glance. Yet Thorin's gaze was only on Legolas a worried brow clenched near to his eyes as he recorded the elfling's movements.

Dwalin was the one to break the silence of the king as he cursed upon the sight of the babe's body. The king turned his head to face what made his lover scream in anger… and it left the king breathless. The child's body had been turned blue from over bruising and infected cuts. Thorin let out a choked sound when he saw a blacked bruise so close to the child's heart. Thorin reached out as if to touch on one of the cuts and on a cue moment Legolas twitched mumbling for his Naneth again. Thorin hushed him and stroke a small circle on an unbruised patch on skin near his shoulder. "Oy lads this is already much to do but it'is only harder with ya lurking about like crows on mah back" Oin exclaimed pushing Dwalin out of the room. Yet as he went to get Thorin out the look the king gave him would have made a full grown warg race for its mother. But with that Oin began to treat the youngster; applying salve on the cuts and bandaging them. It took but an hour and all had been taken cared for yet the child's fever remained and it worried Thorin greatly. Then something clicks in Thorin's mind a long time ago he had worldwide studies to do and he had once read something about elves. Elves slept with eyes open yet his lego… no the elfling slept with eyes open and with a painful expression at that. "Oin can't you give him something for his pain?" he asked trying to hide the pain in voice not to show his kin how much this elf of all other creatures had suddenly melted his heart and how it pained him to see him in such agony. "Aye I can yet not something strong I'm afraid I know not enough upon him and some of our healing drafts might do more damage than good to him." He explained as he started to crush some herbs into an oinment. Legolas stirred as nightmares evaded his already wounded mind, the king sat on the bed and did what he could with the wet cloth and tried to lower the fever at no avail. Oin sat a tea pot beside the night stand a poured a cup. The tea was a yuky green-ish brown yet smelt a hint of mint. "This should help with the pain until it's over." The healer said. Thorin eyes grew curious "It's over?" the king asked. "My liege a child of this age hurt as he is an elf can die of grief and if what I have heard is true I doubt he will be strong enough to survive his ordeal." Thorin did not let him continue his eyes wide with offence. "HE IS STRONG ENOUGH!" he exclaimed yet Legolas stirred greatly at his voice and he continued in a lower tone. "He will survive he is strong I can see it Oin" the kings eyes soften as he stroked a hair from Legolas' wet forehead. "Thorin… I" The healer began yet a loud clang of wood alarmed both men into shook silencing them both.

A dwarf of Oin's size entered his armor on and blood upon his blond beard. "Oin… My king? Um there was an ambush upon the east trading rout the men were all gravely injured upon saving the cargo please sir my father is with them he will not survive if you do not come!" The blond dwarf exclaimed tears closing in on his weary eyes. Oin packed up his bag and was heading out of the door the other dwarf had already began running back to the commotion on the lower levels. "Oin what of the child?" Thorin asked frantically as he bounced from the bed. "Give him the tea every hour… if he is to survive the next few hours will be the hardest he will ever have to pass yet if he does pass them he will be alright." Oin explained giving Thorin shoulder a tight squeeze and leaving closing the great oaken doors behind him. Thorin sighed and sat back on his place on the bed dragging the wet cloth out as Legolas mumbled in his sleep.

Hours past and what Oin had been true the hours were long and haunting for the child Legolas. His breathes were now erratic and for every breath he took he did not let enough out enough air. Thorin tried to ease him yet everything he did… did not work. "Legolas… Legolas breath" he pleaded the breathless child."Calm yourself it's just a dream" The king tried but thinking back Legolas was calling for his Naneth… his mother what if he only saw his mother's death haunting him. Thorin could not let that be he brushed it aside and tried to soothe the child a new. Yet all emotions on the child's face showed how little it helped. Legolas stirred to escape his grasp screaming out in his fear exploding his already fragile mind. "Naneth, Naneth mi van me"*Legolas cried kicking his feet as Thorin tried to still him on the bed."Thorin was lost for words as Legolas fought his touch in fear."Man Cerill Naneth"**. Legolas cried and cried Thorin could only do soothing sounds from his place besides the bed holding his arms in place so his body would not fall from the bed. All of a sudden the child's fight became weaker and his breathes were still rough but better, Thorin continued to sooth him. No longer able to hold back Thorin jumped on the bed leaning on the head board he scooped up Legolas and adjusted him in his arms hugging him and soothing him. Suddenly the child's clear blue emerald eyes shot open worry and pain consuming them. Thorin was lost to what to do so he simply kept soothing him "Do not be afraid nothing will harm you" he said softly petting the blond hair. It seemed to work until the child's eyes closed and he whispered "Edraith enni"*** he said clinging to Thorin's arm. The crownless king might not have understood either of the two words but he kept reassuring the child idly stroking circles in his back and hymning softly in his ears. "Nothing will harm you… not anymore as long as I am around." The king whispered to his… yes his Legolas.

Hours past and both king and elfling lay in arms Thorin very close to falling asleep, when the large oak doors creaked open to reveal three most curious dwarves. Balin had first came to vies across the room followed by Dwalin and Oin who seemed to be in an argument and the few words he could decipher was "You left the lad could be dead!" and "I had no choice" and "My ass" and then balin shushing them as Thorin pointed his index on his lips. "He just fell asleep" he explained. Dwalin sat on the bed kissed his lover "Ah strong one he is, nt'what ya expect from an elf" he said idly stroking Legolas' head. "No not at all, more of a dwarf than an elf" Balin called from his place leaning on the wall. "What are you reckoning Balin" asked Oin then continued "Thorin my king now that we know he will live what ought we do with him?" he asked the king. Thorin's gaze did not leave Legolas but he sighed. "He is to be mine" he breathed out. "What?"they all exclaimed with different tones. Dwalin's lips curved into a smile, Balin tried to suppress his joy and Oin simply looked confused. "You heard me all of you" Thorin continued grabbing hold of Dwalin's hand. "I would take the elfling as my own and if you would have him Dwalin I would wish for him to be ours." He explained a slight blush on his lips. Dwalin smiled and kissed him on the lips "I was bout tha ask ya that luv" he said stroking Legolas' head the elfling purred to the touch. They smiled well all except Oin which was still utterly confused. "But he's an elf!" he exclaimed. "With a dwarven heart" Dwalin assured him. "But if he is to be your son you already have an heir two in fact and the dwarven throne to an elf would only cause…" he started but Thorin did not let him finish. "He is to be my son not my heir Dwalin. Never shall he be forced with the burden of the crown he will live to be a Durin and our son nothing more nothing less" He said softly.

*mi van me: where are we

** Man Cerill: where are we going

*** Edraith enni: save me


	3. Chapter 3

Far to the east over ranges and wastelands behold One of Middle earth's most magical forest. Yet the forest did no longer shine its glory as within the forest; within castle walls behold a mournful elf, a mournful king elf on his thrown, a letter a hand and his grown children weeping at his feet. Feredir the eldest at his father's side keeping a strong and steady hand on his father's shoulder, the twins Ithilwen and Eglerion held their teenage brother Thalion as he wept silently both of them reassuring him as their father could not. It had been already two months since his wife's departure of Mirkwood. Valadhiel the queen of Mirkwood and her 3 winter old son had bid to go visit her kin in Rivendell, yet that hadn't ever reached the gates. Orcs had attacked the cavalry and slain all of her guards in one swift wave. Elrond Valadhiel's brother had rushed into battle only to get injured and abandon his sister and her son. All hope was lost and all king Thranduil could do for his wife and son was weep as they were both lost to him _forever._

Legolas stirred in his sleep the clouded dreams of sorrow as he saw a woman burn* within a fire her screeching of pain echoing in his mind, and then silence of a sadden man of golden locks weeping in a chair of antlers, and yet still of silence. With that he jolted up his tiny frame not coping with his mind's wish as his body hurt to move his head pounded and he was all but lost. The room was big and dark only a small candle lighted the room. But even with all this confusion strong arms held him and that reassured him. He peeked his head aside to see a dwarf… a dwarf? Suddenly the confusion came again and his mind told him to flee. Yet his stirring woke the dwarf up and the dwarf began to sooth him, memories came flashing in his mind this was his small comfort on the that woman died, those arms were the one which had carried him, the voice which had saved him from the shadows of the night. Not knowing who the dwarf was he turned himself and hugged him, somehow he knew the dwarf would return the hug and he did. Idly rubbing Legolas' back the dwarf made soft soothing sounds. "Hush my dear boy all is well" the dwarf told him. Legolas knew some English he grouped Thorin's arm and blurred out "Don't leave me" he told him. The dwarf shook with shock as Legolas spoke. '_he can speak common tongue… at such a young age.'_ "Do not fret Legolas I am not going anywhere" he said again in his soothing sound of voice. At his own turn it was Legolas to widen he remembered his name being Legolas and that woman's screech and… and nothing else. "I'm called Legolas" he says dully almost in need for the dwarf to assure him. Then it his Thorin as well 'what **did** the child remember?' as if on cue two dwarves barged in the room making small talk until a large on with tattoos on his head nearly cried in relief "he's awake!" most children would have been scared of him yet not Legolas he did not know why yet he was nearly happy to see him he somewhat safer now. "So my boy how do ya feel" asked Balin. Legolas squeezed his eyes tight and grabbed his head "M'head hurts" he whispered out. Thorin brushed his hand on his scalp and kissed it slightly. "Your fever is near to none now at least." Legolas eyes jolted to the soft action. "You saved me?" he said plainly fully remembering the strong arms the soft kiss, the comfort. "Aye we did" Thorin said nodding. An awkward silence took place as Legolas stayed in both Dwalin and Thorin's embrace; Dwalin slowly stocking circle in his back and Thorin idly stroking his cheek. Legolas was the one to break the silence. "Mister…um… where I am?"** Thorin and Dwalin eyes widen. "Oh my where doing everything all wrong aren't we laddie, you are in Ered luin I am Dwalin, the one with the long white beard is my brotha Balin and this is our king, Thorin." Thorin gave a soft smile. Legolas widen his eyes "King" giving him a low bow with his head. Thorin and the dwarves eyes widen 'How well raised was this 3 year old' "I won't have none of that laddie, tell me where did you learn that." Thorin said again softly, yet did not expect what was to come. Legolas eyes narrowed sowing his hard thought then his hands raced up to his throbbing head tears building themselves in his eyes' corners "I… I… I don member" he said looking up at the dwarves. Balin frowned "Laddie do ya know where your mum and da are?" Legolas eyes widen tears rolling down his cheeks "No…no I don't know" Thorin went to sooth him yet Dwalin did so first. "shh shh hush lad it will be alright we just want a few answers is all alright" Dwalin asked Legolas squeezing his hand. "Lad I know this might be hard but do you remember what happened before we got you?" Thorin asked softer then before adding a reassuring hand on Legolas forearm. Legolas shook his head then his eyes widen "A lady Thowin, and monsters they tried to get me and she… she was screaming then she went still in the fire… I was scared" Legolas said eyes tearful and clinging to Thorin's arms. "Hush there is no longer reasons to fear, now we are your family and we will always be here for you." Thorin soothed the child. "Will you be like a papa to me and you a father for always" Legolas asked wiping his tears away, as he was reassured by warm smiles. "Aye, my boy it is true now and forever, where we go you shall follow." Legolas nodded swiftly burying himself in their arms "Now and forever" He sighed softly as he drifted to sleep.

*Legolas has no memory of his past he does not recall his mother to be his mother nor does he remember his siblings nor father

** Vocabulary of a three year old is nearly as complex as yoda well… ish my niece and nephews is

_ This is really important you find out why later


	4. Chapter 4

When Legolas woke again he found himself alone, neither Thorin nor Dwalin at his side. He panicked and tried to rise only to further more hurt himself. He tries over and over to no avail, yet suddenly the great oaken doors of the ward slipped open quietly a slight creek as it was pushed to its socket end. Legolas tried to peak his head aside to see but to no avail. Suddenly the door closed to reveal an elderly dwarf who he did not know his bear was an ash color of grey when the old dwarf noticed him his eyes widen and his wands reached each side of his hips. "Ya should be lying down, lad!" he said going around the room to lie Legolas down again. "Thowin..? Where is Thowin?" Legolas managed out of his shyness and confusion. "Don't ya worry lad he'll be back, wouldn't leaver ur side he would ordered the lady Dis to make him go rest up a bit before he took ya home" Oin explained knowing the child possibly did not understand any word other than Thorin and back. Oin got to the boy preparing his bandages and other cleaning supplies and sat beside him. "Now lad how about I change those wrappings eh they must be ichy aye?" asked Oin who got a slight nod from Legolas who had stopped talking. Yet as Oin tried to tend to him the elfling kept backing away. "Lad I need ta do this let me do or shall I tell Dwalin you misbehave with poor mister Oin" Oin teased managing a slight giggle from Legolas. After that Legolas let him be still tensed yet he was determining to standstill. Oin manage a few of his tricks that made Legolas laugh and it did not take long and Oin's task was complete. Legolas' eyes were begging for sleep.

Yet as if on cue, the moment Oin was starting to cleanup up his things the oaken doors opened a new. This time a friendly and known face… "Dwa-lin" Legolas said still with some difficulty with the dwarven names and well names at that from his young age. "Hey lad how are ya" He asked idly stroking the blond hair. "Better" he chirped in-between a yawn. "So lad I was wondering this might make no sense to you but did ya really meant what ya said about us… well me and Thorin being your da's? I mean…" Legolas chirped a smile "Da's I would love that more than anyfing in tha whole wide world dwa… dwali…Dwalin" Legolas tried. "Oh great, yeah that's wow and don'tcha worry about the name lad ya can just call me Da now and Thorin dada or father right." Dwalin smiled his joyous face made him look as young as Legolas and Oin snickered in his corner where he had been watching them. Legolas yawned again. "Tired lad?" asked Dwalin. "NO" Legolas said his eyes closing against his wish his breathing slowing. "Is alright I'll be back in a few and then we can settle when we can bring ya home yeah?" Dwalin chirped as Legolas nodded to everything he said. "Night lad see ya in the morning, Aye" The large tattooed dwarf said as he kissed the boy's brow. Legolas yawned "Aye" he said softly drifting to the land of fairies.

Once Dwalin was sure the boy was well asleep he made his way to Oin which was cleaning his surgery kit. "Oin a word" he asked. "The boy be ok to leave tomorrow but I best warn ya he can't walk for a while and there something else." Dwalin else had widen when Oin began to speak because he had known Dwalin's words before they were spoken. But when he reached the something else at his own turn he knew all too well where he was going. "Aye what troubles ya" he asked either way. "Dwalin be reasonable the lad is a lad now yet he will grow to be… to be… well an elf" Oin stated. "That worries ya? An elf saved by dwarves we showed them mercy and besides Legolas is more dwarf than elf we all see it heck Dis saw it herself and that's saying somethin Oin" Dwalin stated jolting his arms in the air. "Aye… but" Oin went to go on. "Oin he will live in our protection, he will become one of us and he will grow as my and the king's son if ya like it or not. And if ya so god dam worried about what people will think make a public icon of him children are the most important thing in our world for one to be abandon by elves and raised by dwarves… Oin that is… that is saying somethin." Dwalin said his eyes sincere as he looked upon Legolas.

The night was chilly as Dwalin made his way past crowds of dwarves and of Houses. Yet after a long enough period of walking he made his way to his lover's house where from outside the loud happy screeching sounds of the young princes could be heard. Dwalin pushed open the door to discover in fact the young 8 and 5 year old at play with small wooden figurines of warriors and a troll. "I am Thorin son Thrain son of Thror and you shall bow before me" cried out the blond one holding out a wooden soldier. "Nooooo! the majesty it burns" cried brown head throwing his Troll figure away to grab to other little soldier. "Hurray hurray" they cried aloud making sounds as if a choir cheered for the wooden figures. Dwalin began to chuckle at long last acquiring the dwarflings attention they both smiled at the well known laughter and ran to him only to latch themselves upon his arms. "Mister Dwalin" They cheered in his presence. The commotion seemed to have caught Thorin's attention who was exiting the kitchen to smile upon the happy faces. Thorin made his way past the toys and kissed Dwalin softly. They joined foreheads and then sighed. "So how was Legolas?" Thorin asked near impatient. "Aye much better, than on that frightful night." Dwalin sighed out. "When shall we meet our cousin?" asked Fili his blue eyes full of anticipation. "Yes UncleThowin when? Mama said he's different and we need to be on our best… I was wondering… why?"Kili asked his eyes full of confusion. "Boys… you see Legolas isn't quite a dwarf… he's part… yeah part elf and part dwarf… but I know you boys will accept him no matter what eh boys?" Thorin asked. "But he's an elf" Fili gasped. "and I know you boys will take him in either way" His uncle smiled. "Aye uncle we help does in need not like those pure dwarves right Kili" Fili smiled brilliantly. "Right Fee" Kili said grinning to his ears. "That's my boys" Dis said full of pride from the hallway's arch. "MAMA" the youngsters exclaimed running at her legs both of them hugging her. "I taught you were in bed!" Thorin exclaimed. "And I taught you were supposed to wake me up!"Dis said with annoyance. "Ya needed the rest with these rascals all day at your skirt Dis" Thorin said leaning on Dwalin's strong frame as Dwalin placed his hand on his hip. "And I brought ya home to rest not to let me rest, THORIN OAKENSHIELD!" Dis exclaimed furiously as Thorin laughed a guilty laugh. "oh don't worry with Golas* I will have this kind of payback the little angle He's so handsome" Dis chuckled. "Golas" Thorin and Dwalin asked. "Golas sounds more Dwarvish don't cha think boys." Dis joked. "I like it" Kili said. "Aye Golas could be his name around others" Dwalin said dully. "Aye anyways I'm just glad he will be home soon" Thorin. "Aye I agree, soon we shall great Golas The Mountain's Green Leaf, our son to his new home" Dwalin said smiling at his Lover who kissed him.

* Golas [Go-Lass] it sounds a bit like Olaf any who will be the name Kili and Fili use from now on

Ok even I found this chap abit cheesy but bear with me little Gimli is coming soon


	5. Chapter 5

Through healing and rest the desired two days had past and it was time to bring the fair child into the durin household. Both Legolas and Dwalin were excited and nervous for how the outcome of this day would unravel yet none was as compared to Thorin. Thorin had mainly spent his time with Legolas but the time he could spare was assured to make all preparations for the youngster's arrival. Thorin had to past the message to his people and had past the speech which all his Advisers (Balin…. Yep pretty much Balin) had bid him to say. It was to be said that the Child Legolas now Golas had been found one autumn's night, abandon by his kind and left for dead to be slaughtered by the filth spawns known as orcs and he had shown bravery in his troubled time… bravery of a dwarf the child was a child and was to be brought to be raised by the king as his eyes and ears as a way to be prepared against their foes… a spy… in which Thorin will never treat as.

Legolas was growing impatient on the bed. He still wasn't well enough to stand for long but if he could he would crawl to Thorin's feet anything then to be alone like this just waiting. Suddenly the wooden doors begin to creak. Hope rises itself in his chest only to be disguarded when it wasn't his dada or dad. But merely a dwarf woman… well at least he taught she was a woman she had pretty clothes. But then something triggered his attention. There was something in her arms moving it seemed pretty big but smaller than him. The woman settled it on the bed in front of Legolas and cried out for oin as she went in the back room. Once she was gone Legolas Blue eyes met brown ones and his words were taken from him.

"Hi" it called. It well the other child in front of him its red hair braided back and slight hair on his chin. He looked no older than Legolas himself. Its eyes were all on Legolas. He was smiling at him and Legolas did not know what to do he had never 'or never remembers' to have been in contact with another child of his age. The only sound he could come up with was a little humming sound of agreement.

"Are you a f-f-fa-fairy" asked the young red haired boy, his smile growing larger.

"What?" asked Legolas amused he didn't quite understood but he wanted to so he pushed aback his shyness and pursued the courage to ask.

"A fairy!" He chirped at Legolas. Legolas only frowned. "Ukno f-fa-Fairies mum says they s'pose to be the most beautiful creatures but we rarely see em" He chirped again. An awkward silence was placed but then loud breathes and suppress laughter was formed.

"I'm no fairy" He said chirped laughing, the red head frowned. "Your funny I quite like you" Legolas continued as he laughed. The red head's cheeks beginning to rose up, from embarrassment. The red head turned his eyes from Legolas as if so Legolas attention on him would vanish away from him.

"M'not funny no one says m' funny" the boy replied, matter-of-fact, eyes not straying from Legolas his tone sounded near angry as he scowled. Legolas pushed himself of his pillow as if to escape the meaning full glance. But then he sighed and his bright smile returned

"I think your funny" he said, making the red hair blush a new even pinker than last time. As now both of them chuckled lightly. "Really?" the red head asked his cheeks flushed. Legolas simply smiled at him. As the red hair was gathering his thoughts as if to continue talking the wooden doors creak open. This time the doors were open fully and a male dwarf emerged. But no mere male dwarf but Legolas' new father and king. Legolas' smiled wider and so did Thorin's. Thorin rushed to the bed and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. "Ah Legolas! Are you ready to go home" asked the king, idly stroking his son's hair. "Yes please" his son smiled. Thorin kissed him again and replied softly "I just have to go see Oin and we can leave." He then got up and went a back.

Once his father was gone aback he turned himself to the red haired boy again "I am very very happy to have met you ..." waiting for a name to pop with desperate eyes lingering upon the shorter child "Gimli my name's Gimli and me too" his cheeks blushing harder as his grin reached his ears. Legolas giggled. "I'm Legolas, but you can call me Golas" he said adorably. "Golas I can member that" blushing even more so his cheeks were now matching his hair." They giggled a bit until they heard the grownups laughing. Thorin then emerged from the back room a smile of pride reaching his ears as Legolas was back in his line of sighed."Ready?" the king chirped, looking as young as the two three year olds as blush had crept up his face.

Legolas merely smiled at his father "Yes dada! Bye Gimli see you soon!" he chirped a new as his father grabbed him in his strong arms. Both Dark and light hair clashed as they hugged and were tangled together as the two figures made their way out the oaken door.

"Bye Legolas see you soon" Gimli said aloud making Legolas' head turned to smile one last bright smile at him. And then they were out of the door leaving Gimli to sigh. "... I promise" he breathed out as if a daydream had clouded his day and brought sun on it.

The walk to the house was not that long as both now father and son made small talk, Legolas mostly talking of Gimli and how funny he had been. Thorin could only take in Legolas' adorable sight as he talk. While they past trough the market many villagers had bowed to the new addition and quoted how cute or adorable he was leaving Legolas to blush. At long last they stopped in front of a large enough house. Legolas features brighten up when he saw his dad outside waiting for him and 'dada'. "Dad" he cheered stretching out his uninjured arm out to hug him. The family held embrace for some time. Until Dwalin's head shoot up. "Lad ya ready to meet your family. The wooden door then opened.

Thorin stepped inside to where to bouncing figures jumped in patiently for his arrival jumping around with exclamations of "uncle" and "Is that him" "hello" and "Mom" or "mommy" Dwalin told them to be silent and then Legolas got the opportunity to bury his face in Thorin's shirt from his shyness and Thorin chuckled a bit. Then a female voice was heard. He turned his face to greet a blue eyed dark brown haired woman who smiled as warmly as Thorin. "Hello little Golas" she told him. Legolas managed a small smile and a blush by saying "Hello" back at her. Thorin sat Legolas down and crouched besides him. "Legolas this is your aunt Dis" his father waved at the woman. "And these wee rascals are your cousins" Thorin waved at the older boys. "Fili and" The bright haired one started. "Kili" the darker finished. "At your ser-service" they chirped. Legolas giggled at them and the grownups echoed him. "Welcome little green leaf to your new home" His father said as both boys nearly tackled him in a hug which he return at full.

In this fili and kili are 10 and 5 Legolas is 3 just to make sure, oh and yeah got some Legimli action there lol puppy love but yeah three year olds (roll eyes)

Will try to post another chapter soon but yeah school's a betch


	6. Chapter 6

_Legolas had settled well in his new home, his fathers were proud. His healing to was coming well he could not run as much as he tried but he could now walk around for short moments at a time. And in that time he would follow Kili and Fili like a pup in training. Learning their ways and laughing as one of them. Kili had taken a great interest in his new cousin as he took on the responsibility of an older brother as his own had did at his age. Fili too took great care of his brother and cousin. They were found day in and day out before the great stone fire places playing with the wooden soldiers and beast fighting wars of the unknown and does past on which they taught 'Golas'. Legolas had demonstrated a great skill in learning mostly of history he would sit on Thorin and hear his stories and simply listened with wide eyes and never squirm deep in the story where in most evenings none could bother him until the tale was done. Also in weapons his dad would take him to the store room where all of his and Thorin's best blades, axes and spears were kept. Then again he would sit while his da would polish a blade or too listened to the stories behind every blunt bruise or rusted scar. Yet the gift in which had shocked all was the one he liked best. When both his father's would leave for their duties and his cousins for their lessons he had to stay with his aunt Dis. And on one particular day they had found a particular site indeed. _

Thorin and Dwalin had agreed to meet up for lunch and go back home to spend more time with Legolas. For with the pressures of their duties they had too part more than any of their likings. They walk pat the market making small talk or trades, sales and profits. They would have to stop at many times upon a known face latching themselves at their arms to talk they would mostly stay quiet and bow them off. At any other time they would have had but the pleasure of hearing their friends many stories and gossip but now more urgent manners crossed their minds. And so after too much time for their likings arrived at the wooden door of their shared home. They both sighed of relief upon grasping it as they would see their boy soon enough now. With all but haste they opened the door making sure it did not lash across the wooden furniture behind it as they both know they would not survive Dis' fury if they did so. When the door opened they were confused upon the sight they saw. The fire of the fireplace hummed as the soft flame danced around the wood. The blankets spread across to serve as blankets and toys scattered across the floor, but… But no Legolas. Slowly they closed the door and looked at each other, both wearing the same lost pup face. Silently they stood in the house's entrance the soft humming was the only thing heard in the room. But shortly after a sound emerge the clanging of pots in the kitchen followed by Legolas' light giggles. Relief filled their hearts upon hearing so but confusion still filled their heads what was Legolas doing in such a place as the kitchen. Silently they stalked the house and as they did giggle came after giggle and now another's came it was not of Legolas but of… Dis? When they stood at the kitchen's doorway arch they were struck in awe.

Flower was scattered upon walls, counters and clothes. Pots and pans here and there. And the room was warm and smelt of cinnamon, sugar, vanilla and of bread. But what really caught their eyes were the two figures at the counter besides the fire pot. Dis wore her daily clothes and apron, her tuck in a single braid as like when she was a lass cooking with her nursemaids, a smile grinned from ear to ear and she was covered in flower. Truly from ear to toe literally spots on her cheeks one the shape of a small hand the other most likely by accident her shirt, pants heck even her shoes were covered off by spots of flower ragging a war with her clothes. The sigh was comical yet not nearly close as comical as the sight besides her. Mounted on top of a chair, three books and a booster which Thorin had made for Fili and Kili sat their son. He to wore a single braid tuck behind his pointy ears, a smile in which not even the giants could compete with from it stormed his face from ear to ear, and was… covered in flower. His face had designs of dwarvish make Dis' fault without question, his ears white by his own doing. The clothes he wore was of Fili's no longer worn but no longer bloomed of dark blue of brown but of grey and beige due to the flower. Yet with all of the flower which covered their body making them look near ghostly it did not seem to bother either of them. They were molding what seemed to be tart crust. Dis doing her now well know technique of rolling, bating and rolling again to mold into the light weight needed to spread across what smelt like apple pie. But to their surprise Legolas was doing the same rolling and bating the dough and with perfect handling. It shocked both of them. Dwalin wasn't much of a cook but Thorin was and it had taken him more than two winters to master it as his son had in these short hours. Thorin let out a soft chocked sound.

This caught both Dwarf and elf in their action. "Da… Dada your home!" the little elf shrieks out of joy. He tried to get up but was found to no avail as his tired and still wounded legs would not budge. 'Surly the reason why he is seated so high' Thorin taught. "Hello Brother and Dwalin come to join us have you, Lassie here gave me his services for the day" She said pocking Legolas with her elbow he giggled. "Aye he has eh?" Ask Dwalin to his son. "An- Anything to help" He said with pride. Dwalin chuckled with but the short time they have had with their son he grows more and more into Thorin. The exact phrase was used seemingly always in Thorin. He chuckled and reached his hand to Thorin's waist. Thorin himself was chuckling to the youngster's words. "Aye my brother he is truly a gift by Durin this one he asked to help me, you will never see my sons do so no never in a hundred years if they keep to their ways. And the little buger* is a dam good cook if I might say helped me from stew to cake and did all I ask of him" She grinned as if she had just won back the arkenstone. "Hmm with the smell of things I would think, but if we would to taste I am sure we could say so for ourselves" Thorin teased his son. "I am dad" the boy giggled. "Aunty** said so she said our cinabons*8* were the best in all the realms!" He chirped full of pride as he looked at his aunt. "If you wait for supper we might save some, or… if Golas wants to give you some now?" she said teasing Legolas at her turn. His little pale features lithe up with the words. "Yes please aunty can we? Da Dada do you wish for some? Please say yes!" he whispered the last part as if a prayer but they all herd it and laughed. "We would love some, Legolas" Thorin smiled at his son.

-/-

Not long after a well deserved bath for both Legolas and Dis the boys came home from their lessons with Balin chirping loud words as they smelt the cooked smells. After that they ate supper together as a full family laughing at Fili and Kili as they did their clowns for Legolas and cheering for his cooking. After supper Legolas had insisted on helping Dis clean up but she had insisted he go play with the boys. They played for half an hour but after that Legolas and his movements began to slouch. Exhaustion of a hard day tolling on his already little strength. Both his fathers had seen it. Thorin scooped up Legolas and kissed him on the cheek. "Time for bed lad" Thorin said rising from his chair as he nodded to Dwalin who once Thorin and Legolas were far away told the boys to be quiet. "Mn'otierd dada" he babbled his head on the soft shoulders of his father and arms clinging to his neck. "Yes you are, come you don't want me to go tell da he won't be able to bring you to see uncle Balin tomorrow" Thorin teased. "Dada … I would...I will be tired if you sing me a song." The boy said sleeplely as he was laid on his bed in the boys shared room. "You promise to sleep after." Thorin said as if a command. "Legolas smiled knowing he had won "Yes I promise." "oh alright then, which one would you like me to sing?" he asked. Legolas yawned "Kili said you never told me the star one" he pouted as if disappointed. "Oh yes… hmm then I must sing it now yes?" he asked smiling. Legolas smiled weakly "Of course" he breathed out as another yawn came from his mouth. "Alright then..." With that Thorin cleared his throat.

"Starbright  
Starlight  
Winter's night  
The endless Flight.

Tresors lost long ago  
The king's ego  
Silent wispers  
Forgotten keepers

Mad Victory  
A day's factory  
Up her end of the deal  
A maiden's steel

The dragon' flight  
Mountains height  
The dark of the moon  
Until the morning's loon

Steady beats on the drums  
Makes me numb  
Dark to light  
From day to night

Starbright  
Starlight  
Winter's night  
The endless Flight.

The endless Flight."****With that last note all that was heard after wards was the low and deep breaths coming from the smaller form. Thorin smiled, a slight creaked made him look to the door where Dwalin stalked. He waved his lover in. Dwalin kneeled by the bed his head resting on Thorin's shoulder. "He is sleeping. "Thorin stated. "He had a long day" Dwalin sighed smiling. "My beautiful boy, sweet dreams" and with one last kiss they left their son to land of the fairies where he would stay until day light's arrival for a new day's adventure for Golas the Greenleaf under the mountain.

*I basically always treat my cousin and all little children as buger's idrk why but its common expression in our house for small kids

**Dis is totally like the uncle Thorin to Fili and Kili in other ppls fics she is loving, overprotecting and truly like the mother he does not have.

***Well we make some at home their just like really big cinnamon rolls without the icing

**** a song I wrote that I sing to my two year old cousins they seemed to sleep at it so good night Legolas sleep tight


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – School I

Life seemed to go to fast at this point so much in so little time was rarely inconvenient in the Durin household. Thorin found that he had some sadness which lingered in his heart as he saw how much Fili and Kili grew in so little time. How Dis' hair seamed to change and her bones slowed. How Dwalin's flesh never seemed as smooth by the lingering of scars which would never heal. But what sadden him most was his little Greenleaf growing up both in soul and size. It had been a year since his son's finding and they warmed up so much to each other. Both fathers and son were inseparable and all of the little leaf's family loved and cherished him. Yet one fact remained their little leaf was not a dwarf… if anything he was but a dwarf as much as he played the role without fault his looks triggered undeserving comments and harsh shouts and shrieks when his cousins would bring him upon their 'adventures'. As much as Thorin was grateful in his nephews and it only made him fear more what it would be without them. On some occasions eater Kili or Fili would come back with his son untouched and crying yet his nephews were angered and bruised or bloodied. But their anger were never towards his son. For his nephews were proud of their kin and they were too proud to submit to the rude comments of other dwarflings. Thorin would always laugh at them after his sorrow and anger would fade they were too much like their mother for their own good. The sorrow of his people… well the younger folk did not strike well for Thorin. He understood their anger Legolas… was an Elf a creature in which he more than anydwarf in all of middle earth hated. Yet Legolas was his son and his people would come to understand it or would shut themselves by force if necessary.

Legolas was now four and was of age to start his weekly lessons with Balin. Legolas was thrilled yet scared. He would make his cousins Kili who was 6 and Fili 11. They had their good share of lessons and would tend only to tell Legolas of the wonders of lessons on how he would spend three days a week with Balin and learn of maps and history Legolas favorite subjects. Yet they always left out what Thorin feared due to Balin busy schedule and the number of children which shared the same age he would have mix courses. This worried Thorin much to leave his son alone with the likes of those who disliked him but as Legolas and Balin had reassured him Balin would be there at all time.

Today was that dreadful day, first day of lessons and first day of hell's uprising. Kili and Fili had spent all morning trying to make the little elfling laugh and forget his worries and stop his shaking before Dwalin saw the measure of stress he was under. Dwalin had been as worried as Thorin for their little leaf. And Dwalin had been beating himself up that could not attend his little leaf's first arrival at Balin's school. So had promised Legolas that he would help him get ready.

ooOoo

Dwalin walked his way through the corridor. His mind full and his heart heavy, a year it had been since he had been gifted a son and now he feared more than the night they found him. The thoughts of 'what if' and 'How' crossed his mind at every thud his feet would rang as he stepped on the stone floor. His thoughts raced away as small whispers could be heard. He froze in front of the door to his son's and Lover's nephews room. Quietly he stayed in the shadows of the hallway and pressed his ear to the wood. "come on Go it isn't that bad!" cried aloud the gleeful Kili. "Yes and you get to learn more on our history things even Uncle Thorin forgets." Rushed the voice of the young Fili as he could hear a slight whimper out of his son. After the whimper the only thought which crossed his mind was to slam the door and secure his son and princes, and then a silk voice caught his ears. "It's not that… It's just im just gonna miss you all… dad, dada, Aunty Dis and you two" Legolas said as he whipped his tears. "It's just for a few hours." Fili chirped. "And then you can do all the fun stuff you usually do with us" Kili continued. "Plus Go you can teach us everything you learned when you come back from school and we finish training." Fili continued. Dwalin suppressed a chuckle he did not need to see behind the oaken door to know the two princes were grinning widely and wildly at his son. Yet, his son's laughter confirmed his thought that and the "You're so weird" which his son had laughed out. With that Dwalin tapped the door slightly before opening it. The three lads sat on Legolas bed Fili behind tending to Legolas bed hair making his daily braids while Kili sat in front simply distracting his cousin. Dwalin chuckled when Legolas shriek out an obliviously happy noise as he ran into his arms. Dwalin kissed his cheek and settled his son on the bed. "Right already bright an'erlie for ya lads isin't it" he said the older shrugged and the youngest simply looked amazed at his father's height or eyes? Dwalin didn't know but didn't want to take away the wonder out of his son's face. "Kee and Fee were telling me about my lessons" Legolas then shrugged. "Oh they were eh?" Dwalin said more than asked. "Aye, mister Dwalin we were. See Go now ya can ask even Mister Dwalin ya got nothing to fear 'bout while your with Mister Balin." The gleeful brown haired stated proudly. "I know, I know" Legolas said in protest. "Right now ya know how 'bout we get ya lads dressed hmm? Might be able to surprise your mum and Dada." Dwalin said as he helped Legolas up on the bed mattress.

With Legolas' hair already braided all which was left was his clothing. Legolas having already out grown Kili's clothes was stuck wearing Fili's older one. Dwalin dressed him with a pair of dark blue trousers and a light blue tunic. The outfit despite his knowing at first mimicked well Thorin's. It was ironic but yet good as perhaps it could make Legolas' day easier if the other children knew who exactly his Da's were. After Dwalin had convinced Dis' rascals to get dress and make Legolas stop laughing at them to encourage them he had been able to get all three lads dressed and ready. They then hurried themselves out of the room and into the kitchen were the smell of pock and eggs could well be smelt. The moment they reached the doorway Legolas carried from jog to sprint. "Hello dada" He said as he tackled his father's side and then raced to his aunt's and snapped as tightly "Hello aunty". "Hello lad" They said together. Breakfast was surprisingly quiet. Not but the sapping of Kili and Fili's lips could be heard as Legolas struggled with his meat. It was not that Legolas was difficult it was just he could manage most of their meats pork luckily he could so Dis' had rearranged her menu's. Yet still he could not eat that much of it.

Breakfast was soon over and Dwalin and the boys were leaving for sword lessons. Dwalin kissed Legolas on the head and wished him luck; he then went to Thorin's side and kissed him on the lips. "Make sure he gets there in one piece huh?" Dwalin ordered. "As if you need to ask" Thorin simply replied. Once he was out the door Thorin turned to his son. "You ready to go too?" He asked him. "Yes… I think so." His son replied shyly.

The walk was heartbreaking. These few steps from his house to Balin's the steps he took nearly each day was making him drown in his thoughts. His boy his Golas was getting older... and he could not stop it nor help it. Thorin's mind raced, as he explained to Legolas what to do in case of an emergency and what not to do if he wanted to pound some other child in the face. When they arrived at Balin's the oaky-ash bearded dwarf waited outside for them the loud laughter and screeching of dwarflings could be heard inside but Thorin tried not to bring it to light. "Hello lad!" Balin chirped. "Golas you ready for ye'r first lesson?" He then asked. "Yes mister Balin" Legolas said as proper as any noble more proper than most actually. "Alright then say good day to your da and we can get this on the road." Balin said as he went inside. Legolas latched himself to his father and hugged him tightly. "We will see each other tonight" The elfling said reassuringly. Thorin could not suppress his chuckle Legolas had again managed to turn their roles around and take care of his father. "Aye we will have a good day son." He said patting his son on the head before turning sharply to leave, mainly the ruff action not to change his mind and kidnap Legolas back home. Legolas sighed and made his way to Balin's study were tables had been spread out for the other 11 dwarfling and himself. He spotted an empty place and rushed to it to ready his books. But as he sat he felt a hand jabbing at his shoulder. He turned his body to face a welcoming sight. A smaller being with locks of flames and darker eyes. "Hi" it stated a wide smile crossing his face. Legolas lighted up. "GIMLI" he said happily. "Hi go, you ready for lessons." Gimli asked guetting his own books out. "Yep 'm now" Legolas nearly blushed.

He was at peace now he could learn and be with a friend perhaps lessons weren't that bad after all. Yet a sick felling struck him in his gut as he could hear by his strange hearing the grossed comments of the other children. Until one came of audio to both Gimli and Legolas. "Hey what's that slime doing here!" A smaller black haired Dwarf shriek. To Legolas surprise Gimli rose to his feet and lifted his arms "WHAT DID YOU SAY" he screamed… Everything passed to quickly after that but Legolas knew this was only the begging.

PART II COMING SOON

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So sorry for time lapse but in-between school, Ottawa U mini-courses on Norse mythology and other stuff I was like out of time. I am really sorry and will post part II as quick as I can


	8. Chapter 8

**Im so so so sorry about the delay but due to the semesters end, exams, and the babysitting of my nephews and niece I have lost inspiration for my child Legolas chapters I shall be continuing my fic self with my first goal « what if Legolas was Thorin's son during the hobbit films » I have aimed myself a goal to post a new chapter before the end of the week and I shall try to do so. **

"**:Also if any readers have any ideas for chapters that could have been n this fic and you have the will to write it would be awesome if you did:" **


	9. Chapter 9

CH8

It was an early spring morning; all signs of early summer approaching from the earth's muddied smell to the chirping bids who rang in the air. Yes, spring time in the Blue Mountains had been a lively for as long as the first year. Spring meant new beginnings and new arrivals but it also meant new treats. The mountains floors were not all unoccupied as its people wished orcs ventured from the west and tried to raid the lands they could. But the dwarves of the blue mountain would easily accept defeat. At the same time far to the east strange happenings and activities brew and shall be the beginning for what most shall not be ready for. A most particular and unexpected adventure.

Sound, a sound creeps far away and forces Legolas' eyes to open. Morning always comes early for him; darkness still consumes most of the house's hall and its residents are still vast asleep in their beds. Legolas silently and unremarkably makes his way throw the slender house, the large living room and out the door. Even in the mountain all is still asleep… well mostly everything the night guards, well some of the night guards are still awake at their post. He nods to those he pasts and they reward him by nod, smile or "My prince".

He made his way past the main courtyard were the shops were kept and approached the large gates of the blue mountain the sun was only just begging to show its light. It pleased Legolas for he had come to acknowledge that the Valley of bellow his mountain home was always it's calmest before dawn. He quickly open the large oaken doors who led him to the stables. He made his way stall by stall passing pony by pony until he reached his objective. There before him was a much larger stall within it his beautiful Snotra. A mare of white who's body easily doubled any of the other's ponies. Snotra was his horse he had been his present on his 50th birthday. Legolas made his into the stall and leaned his head on hers as if a hugging way. He petted her until he asked her "Are you ready to depart?" She snorted and made her hoof stomp in an approving way. He readied his saddle and saddled himself upon Snotra and was making his way out of the field until a well known voice called out to him.

The next he knew he was trapped by a well know figure who stood in path. "And where do ya think you are going?" Asked the red haired figure in a teasing way as he let out a low chuckled. "Nowhere of importance" Legolas assured him in a teasing way as well. "Oh really? Hmm?" the red haired figure asked Legolas a with his eyebrow clench closely to is eyes that you could barely see them especially with that helmet on.

Legolas huffed out and tossed a braid that had come out of place "Gimli son of Gloin! I swear if I didn't know better I would say you were spying on me… are you spying on me?" Legolas asked him teasingly. His cheeks redden to the elf's words and he huffed out quietly that even Legolas could barely hear. "Of course… I was simply…" Scratching his head nervously he continued. "Wondering what…. Um… where you were… going is all." Gimli said giving Legolas a goofy like shy smile. Legolas chuckled softly. "Nowhere until you move _my friend." _Legolas chuckled and it made Gimli redden even more.

"Oh of course how… stup… Silly of me!" Gimli laughed nervously. "So where are you heading Golas?" Gimli asked trying to get himself back on "track" as he would say. "Hmm… well then master dwarf if you are so eager to know why not follow me I see you have even taken the liberty of getting Ran saddle." Legolas teased anew which made Gimli redden also anew. Once Gimli was saddled on Ran they were off.

Once they had achieved good distance between them and the mountain Legolas stopped on a rolling hill letting the sun sink into his skin and taking in the beautiful image of the sun setting in the great blue sky. The breeze, the late spring executes its warm, slender fingers through Legolas' long and slightly braided hair. The air is heavy and pure; the smell of the rain cleanses the smell of earth and mud. All the signs of early summer are present and Legolas finds himself… well quite at peace for a nice change. To say not only was he shortly relieved of duty and free but it was summer! Legolas' has always loved the summer time more than any.

Legolas sighed looking at the sun. "It's so beautiful" he said dreamingly as the sun settled. "Yes it is" Gimli sighed but to contraire of Legolas his eyes were not upon the bright sun but another that through his eyes shined as brightly. His eyes rolled down Legolas' long locks of gold.

Legolas turned to Gimli and smiled. Once he had obtained Gimli's attention he asked again "So you never did tell me why you were spying on me?" Legolas teased. "I um well… wanted to make sure you were not run… Durin's beard it's impossible to talk to you" gritted through his teeth as his cheeks were begging to resemble the color of his hair. It was truly amazing what the prince could do to his warrior. "I mean I wanted to know why you left so early every morning… is all really" The dwarf finished looking up to the elf. Legolas chuckled he knew it was lies but he would not push Gimli furthermore. Legolas sighed and look new to the High rising sun. "Well my friend, now you know" he said pointing the sun. Gimli laughed nervously and Legolas simply smiled. "Come Gimli what say you shall we scout the fields?" Legolas asked to change the subject and get his best friend functioning again.

They made small talk after that, talking from weapons and foes to food and Family. An hour or so latter Legolas suddenly stopped hauling Snotra's reins all a sudden. Gimli did not even have the time to notice with him to busy retailing in detail an event of when they were but "dwarfling's".

Gimli was going too retail the part where he threw himself on another dwarfling to protect Legolas but a noise made Legolas hushed him. But Gimli either did not listen of hear so Legolas had no choice but to order him to "Gimli be quiet". "Now now Golas there isn't anything to be ashamed of?" he asked me still not obeying. "Gimli please be quiet" Legolas ordered him the noise now becoming louder. "Golas you almost look… scared! What in Durin's name is it?" Gimli asked seeing the distress in Legolas' eyes. "I… I do not know I hear something… breathing… harsh breathing." Legolas explained. Holding tightly upon Snotra's reigns Legolas was steering her backwards when the noise caught Legolas ears and it was too late. "GIMLI ORCS!" Suddenly spurting from the north Orcs came from over the hill. Both elf and dwarf had no choice but run luckily if the worst happened they were both lightly armed with axe and bow, but they were largely out numbered.

"Gimli quickly if we head for the forest path we can lose them." Legolas told him as he steered Snotra into the path. Gimli roared as he too steered Ran into the path "Golas we should face these heathens not run away! Come on we are the sons of Noble dwarf lords not babbling school girls" Gimli retorted as he tried to keep pace with Snotra and Legolas. "No Gimli we are outnumbered we cannot face them especially not on wargs!" Legolas scowled unhappily. This was not a time for pride he himself would wish nothing but face on his lands intruders. Suddenly arrows are set lose.

"They carry bows! Golas we have no choice one way or the other!" Gimli cried out. Legolas did not think twice and got his own bow out. "Steady Snotra" he said to her as he let go the reins. He managed to get six of the orcs leaving but a dozen still on their tale. As Legolas was reaching for his last arrow he was caught in a weaken state which the orcs took advantage. The arrow was released it pierced throw Legolas' shoulder and pain filled his sense at each breath he took and he was sent to the ground. The pain was bothersome yet Gimli's cries to him were worst.

With great speed Legolas took to his feet with his bow in hand. Gimli was the most danger he had many of the orcs on his tale and one who took into his blind spot. With a sharp wince and low cry Legolas placed himself in position and let an arrow louse it went right in the orc's back. Gimli looked at him with sincerity in his face as he nodded in thanks. But do to an obstacle Gimli was sent flying from Ran. With speed Legolas ran to Gimli's side they straight on into battle at Gimli's side. "Well this was uncalled for" Gimli whispered to Legolas. "Indeed… I take those on the right you on the left?" Legolas asked. "And may the best Dwarf win!" Gimli cheered.

It did not take long even with the numbers against us and they had the upper hand. No longer to end the battle by killing most and laughing at those who left as coward dogs with their tails in-between their legs. Gimli drove them off as he screamed at them to come back. Legolas simply laughed until it hurt and he reached to his shoulder were the arrow still lingered. Snotra saw his discomfort and came galloping to Legolas' side. "Easy girl" he assured her letting himself shift his weight on her strong legs.

"Fools to think he could mess with us dwarves! Eh Golas well we showed them." He said gleefully as if a cat returning from a good hunt. "Aye my friend we showed them…" Legolas smiled. "Ah my friend you haven't taken that bloody thing out!" he snarled looking at the poorly looking a simple twig it would seem. "Aye but it is within my blind spot I cannot take it out myself…" Legolas trailed off. Gimli's features lit up with a mix of surprise and lack of confidence. "Oh um… yes just let me…" he said as he reached Legolas' side. Slightly he tugged at it to see how deep it was. By doing so Legolas felt his body jerk at the discomfort. "On the count of three… alright… one… two" And he pulled it out. Legolas hissed. "I thought you said on the count of three?" Legolas laughed trough the wave of discomfort and pain. "Aye I did" Gimli replied as he tore a piece of cloth and wrapped it on my torso and shoulder.

Gimli sighed coming up behind him and clapping a hand on his shoulder. Legolas tried not to flinch or jerk away but he simply let an annoyed sound. "Oh… sorry forgot!" he said. "Already!" Legolas joked gleefully. 'um Y' alright, to head home?" He asked him. Legolas "Aye… I am father and Da will have gotten worried by now." He chuckled then something caught his eye. "Gimli… isn't there a saying about ravens who venture to the east?" He asked curiously looking to the horizon. "Aye… why do you ask Golas?" He asked he too looking to the black spots to the horizon.

"For I travel these fields everyday and each day I see more and more venturing east" He said looking to the flocks of Ravens.

"Legolas do you know what this means!" Gimli said looking to Legolas. "The ravens return to Erebor!"

Duh duh duhn suspense the journey is at it's wake stay tune for up coming chapters which will take 13 dwarves a hobbit a wizard and an elf throw hell and back all for the courtesy

Sorry about the lack of time but story is starting from now after this chapters the story will head off into the unexpected journey.

Ran and Snotra are Legolas and Gimli's horses but they are both named after Norse gods


End file.
